


Ironic

by Dosage8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, AU: ATLA, AU: Element Benders, Alpha Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M, Omega Oikawa, Prince Iwaizumi, fire bender iwaizumi, water bender oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosage8/pseuds/Dosage8
Summary: Fire nation prince and alpha Iwaizumi Hajime made a rare visit to the southern water tribe with his soldiers, one whose benders had been mass murdered.So why was there a lone omega with his fluff of chestnut hair and the prettiest orbs of brown holding water in air?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Ironic

They glared at him with boiling anger, omegan mothers rubbing the backs of their sobbing children. 

He certainly didn’t blame them for it. Why won’t they loathe the fire nation? They deserved the hatred they received. It was the least they could accept for what they had taken from them.

“Matsukawa, Hanamaki, lead a party of soldiers and search their homes. I’ll scout around the island.”

No one questioned the fact he chose to go alone. They knew their leader was a lone wolf, respected but loved by none. Wise yet not diplomatic. He made for a good leader in theory, but he couldn’t  lead people. 

Yet they nod and obey him so and he turns his back to the shattered faces as he buries the sound of his soldiers bathing in and ramaging through their homes. 

He inflames a compact fire over his palm, trying to keep himself warm in the freezing environment and walked tediously over the padded leather over his boots and the heavy snow. 

He stops dead in his tracks as he hears a pant, no- a grunt. An animal? perhaps. But there was a civilization here, animals shouldn’t be here. The southern water tribe got their food supplies through trade, so he knew they had long abandoned hunting, so an animal wasn’t too out of question.

“God damnit, why doesn’t this work? the scroll— ugh he’s doing it— this way, the position— oh right the palm— this one is—“ 

His dropped heart lifts a little hearing the voice of another human, yet the anxiety in his chest doesn’t ease as he stalks closely to the sound of the voice, using his flame to light the tall figure holding an unstable ball of water in air. 

“HAH! I got it, perfect perfect, now raise it highe-“ 

He turns to meet eyes with Iwaizumi. Bright brown ords glinting with hope and motivation turn to dread and fear as he sees the lit flame in Iwaizumi’s palm and instinctively turns his arms in front of him in defence. 

The action hurls the leviated water into Iwaizumi face, drenching him in stone cold water. 

“YES! it worked! Yes-Yes! Goodness, I mean sorry, I- wait, please don’t harm me, I-I’ll splash you again.”

Iwaizumi raises a brow, unimpressed. Annoyed because of being drenched he couldn’t exactly get himself to be angry, either. The flame in his palm had turned to steam, and he slicks back his drenched hair and strips himself of the wet over coat and instantly feels a brizz or cold on his skin. 

He’s stalling and he thinks the water-boy knows it too. He doesn’t know how to react to this situation exactly, his heart is beating, dead fast. Here it is, in flesh, a water bender in a tribe whose benders had beenseemingly killed. Should he report this? Kill the boy here?— No, he can’t do that, he can’t kill someone. 

He raises his head to look at the omegan boy. He’s pretty— tinted cheeks, big brown eyes and fluffy chestnut hair. Especially the fearful look in his eyes with the bubbling tears make him look adorable. 

“I won’t-“ He twists the coat, draining the water, “I won’t hurt you. I-I’ll be honest I don’t know what to do.” 

Water-boy pouts in suspicion and looks mad cute with the puffed cheeks and the frown of his brows. 

“Can you-“ Iwaizumi waves his hands around himself

“Bend the water out of your clothes?” 

Iwaizumi nods, “Yeah, can you?” 

Cute water-boy hesitantly raises his arms, still a beginner learning from ancient scrolls, he tries to settle his trembling arms, and concentrate on his palms and fingertips. 

Iwaizumi feels the vibration of water being pulled out of his boots and the clothes on his back. He had never felt another bending before, and fire benders couldn’t exactly bend freely without being a few steps back, fire being a more enormous type of element. 

Cute boy’s arms were trembling as they raised the uneven ball of water and he hurls it into the lake with a terrible force shaking the blocking of ice they were standing on. 

“Hey! carefully! You tryin’ kill us?” 

“I didn’t know I could do that! That’s so cool!” 

“You idiot! you just had to immerse it into the water not throw it!”

“Huh? I don’t see you being grateful to me because  I just saved your ass from hypothermia!” 

Iwaizumi scoffs, “As if! I would’ve lived.” 

Water boy smirks, “Yeah, you wouldn’t have. Drenched in water with only your oh-so-scary fire bender skills definitely weren’t going to save you.” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, wearing his over-coat again, “That reminds me, why are you here?” 

Water boy raises a brow, “Because I live here?” 

Iwaizumi smiles, shaking his head condescendingly, “Because, little omega, there shouldn’t be any water benders here.” 

He sees Oikawa’s lower lip trembling, he’s scared and he probably knew this conversation was coming up. 

“Oikawa Toru.” 

Iwaizumi turns his head, “What?” 

“Oikawa Toru, that’s my name.” 

Iwaizumi wants to laugh.  This is what he chooses to say when he’s almost about to have his life ended? 

And then he’s treated to another splash of water on his face. The freezing cold water hits him hard on his face, drenching him all over again. 

“HEY! What the fuck? what’s wrong with you?” 

Oikawa still has his arms in front of him defensively. 

Iwaizumi lights his own palms, the sizzling steam must’ve made him look somewhat intimidating because Oikawa seems even more defensive now. 

They both stand there like that, holding their positions unsure if either of them should  actually attack.

Iwaizumi hesitantly burns the ground of ice near the boy’s left foot, trying to see his reaction when Oikawaleaps and jumps to the side, terrified of what happened he tries to raise some water, with shaking arms, and fails. 

Iwaizumi’s heart squeezes seeing the boy’s heartbroken expression. It’s too much for him, too much! 

He extinguishes the fire and raises his palms, “Sorry, ok! sorry! don’t- god, don’t cry.” 

Oikawa is almost sobbing now, arms protectively around himself, “I’m— not crying!” 

Iwaizumi nods, “Yeah sure, come on, stop— stop releasing those hormones, I am getting all soft because of you.” 

“I’m not releasing anything!” 

“Yeah you are, my chest is feeling all heavy, stop it, please stop crying.” 

It’s a natural reaction for alphas to get sensitive to omegas’ emotions. Especially ones like fear and arousal. Although differing from alpha to alpha and omega to omega. Compatible pairs feel each other’s emotions strongly, and Iwaizumi had already considered Oikawa a suitable mate, he thought Oikawa must’ve felt the same too.

“I’m—“ Oikawa sniffs, “I’m  not crying!” 

Iwaizumi sighs, “Can you at least try to dry me again?” 

Oikawa nods and tries drains the water out of his clothes, failing halfway. 

“Don’t be—“ Iwaizumi sneezes and rubs his nose, “Don’t be so scared. I won’t harm you, just dry me.” 

“What if you hurt me anyway huh?” 

Iwaizumi groans, “I won’t, just— just dry me.” 

Oikawa tries again, and Iwaizumi feels the same sense of vibration he did as before, and once again feels his clothes dry— cold but dry. 

Oikawa defensively stands up then, and steps a few paces back when he see Iwaizumi walking towards him. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, holding his breath, expecting the burn of Iwaizumi’s fire on his skin when instead he feels the warmth of his body. 

Oikawa instantly feels himself calm down, and relaxes his body against Iwaizumi’s. 

The alpha squeezes Oikawa’s waist eliciting a squeak out of the omega who pouts at his reaction while Iwaizumi laughs. 

They stay like that, hugging intimately for a while, until he senses Oikawa’s hormones to have calmed down, and the younger omega clinging to his chest. 

He stares at Oikawa’s face for a while— big brown orbs glinting in the cold morning sun, the streaks of blonde and black in his chestnut hair, his cold dry skin, and the warmth of his skin, it draws Iwaizumi to caress Oikawa’s cheek, running his thumb over the omega’s lips. 

Fearing the omega would protest, he swiftly leans down to peck his lips. Oikawa at first, remains still, and stares at Iwaizumi’s face, he jumps into Iwaizumi’s arms then, standing on his toes to kiss him deeply. 

They get into it for a while, tongue and lips, and teeth, it bubbles his chest, feeling Oikawa’s body in his arms, the soft of his hair between his fingers. He loves it, loves the feeling of Oikawa’s arms around his neck, the soft pants, his soft waist. 

He hesitantly lowers his palms to Oikawa’s ass, squeezing it and feeling it in his palms. Oikawa squeaks at the sudden feeling and then chuckles, smiling along the kisses and whispers, “Pervert alpha.” 

“IWAIZUMI! SIR!” 

He hears the call of his soldiers and groans. 

Oikawa snickers, “You left your own soldiers behind?” 

Iwaizumi chuckles awkwardly, “Yeah, yeah. Erm—“ 

They didn’t have a lot of time toegther, and they both knew it. Iwaizumi gives him a last peck on his lips, running his fingers over Oikawa’s omega collar, “I’ll be back, wait for me.” 

Oikawa’s pouts and Iwaizumi turns to him again, “What? What are you so moody for, hm? I will return to you, I promise.” 

Oikawa rolls his eyes, “Oh yeah, of course.” He replies sarcastically. 

“Oh come on, don’t send me with a pout, come on give me a kiss, hm?” 

Oikawa gives him a little peck on his cheek and Iwaizumi rubs his palm over it, as if savoring the kiss from the little omega. 

Oikawa chuckles, and then pushes Iwaizumi, “Go!” 

“What? I-“ 

“I said go! they’re coming.” 

Iwaizumi turns and heads towards the voices of his men but stops midway, shaking his head, he turns back, seeing no sign of the omega, he sighs and then barks a chuckle at the irony. 

**Author's Note:**

> ATLA universe with a/o/b 
> 
> I hope you liked it! lol, this will be a small fic that i hope to finish for once lol. All your comments will be really appreciated, they really motivate me T^T <3


End file.
